<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game by notallballs (notallbees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674959">Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs'>notallballs (notallbees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "You have shitty timing, you know that, kid?" </p>
  <p>Reki groaned. "Are you gonna complain about that all night? It's not my fault you've got no game."</p>
  <p>"Hey!" Joe protested, laughing. "I've got game. I've got game in spades."</p>
</blockquote>

<p>Joe gives Reki a demonstration of his prowess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyan Reki/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during 1x06. </p><p>I'm at the beach. I'm at the hot springs. I'm at the combination haunted beach and hot springs episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to set as Reki sat beside Joe in the courtyard of the inn. Reki wasn't sure if he felt better after asking for Joe's help; one little trick wouldn't help him catch up to Langa so easily, but it would be a start. </p><p>"Thanks," he murmured, picking up his coke again and flicking at the ringpull. "I appreciate it."</p><p>Joe sighed. "It's fine. But have a little awareness next time, yeah?"</p><p>"Awareness?" Reki blinked at him.</p><p>"The girl?" Joe prompted, and laughed. "You have shitty timing, you know that, kid?" </p><p>Reki groaned. "Are you gonna complain about that all night? It's not my fault you've got no game."</p><p>"Hey!" Joe protested, laughing. "I've got game. I've got game in spades."</p><p>"In <i>spades</i>?" Reki echoed, clutching his stomach as he started to laugh. "Who talks like that?"</p><p>Not seeming to mind Reki making fun of him, Joe laughed too, his soft eyes crinkling. "You don't believe me?"</p><p>Reki rolled his eyes, setting his drink down and leaning back to rest on his hands. His left wrist twinged a little, but it felt good to stretch it anyway. "I haven't seen all that much evidence of your <i>game</i>  so far," he said. It was the same teasing tone he might use for Langa or his other friends, but would never usually dare use with someone older than him. It gave him a thrill of adrenaline, and he couldn't help daring a glance out of the corner of his eye to see how Joe would take it. </p><p>To his surprise, Joe leaned closer, smirking at him. "That's because it wasn't <i>for</i>  you," he said in a low voice.</p><p>Reki swallowed hard. "Right," he said, and forced a grin. "Obviously!" He started to turn away again, wilting under Joe's stare, but Joe caught his chin and held him firm. </p><p>"Since you chased away my prey," Joe said slowly, "how about you make it up to me?"</p><p>"Make it up how—?" Reki began to ask, but was interrupted by Joe kissing him. </p><p>Reki froze, his heart jumping hard in his chest. He had no idea how to react. Reki was so startled that he didn't think to move away for several seconds, and when he did finally jerk his head away, Joe didn't seem the least bit sorry.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Reki stammered.</p><p>Joe grinned. "I told you," he said, moving closer and leaning into Reki with a hungry look on his face. "You're my consolation prize."</p><p>Reki's eyes widened, but even though he had plenty of opportunity to see Joe leaning in a second time, he didn't try to escape, instead closing his eyes as Joe brought their lips together again. The kiss was soft, but it made electricity race down his spine. He'd only kissed two people before, and never a guy, but Joe didn't seem the least bit shy about the way he pressed his lips to Reki's. It was nothing like any kiss he'd had before; Joe obviously knew what he was doing, moving his mouth slowly, then using his tongue to tease Reki's lips apart. </p><p>"You're too stiff," Joe mumbled against his cheek, bringing one hand up to cup Reki's neck. "Relax."</p><p>"How am I meant to relax when you just started kissing me?" Reki hissed.</p><p>Joe chuckled, his lips moving against Reki's jaw, stubble scraping lightly. "Do you hate it?"</p><p>Reki squirmed. "Not really…"</p><p>"Then stop complaining," Joe said, returning to his mouth. </p><p>"But what if someone sees?" Reki mumbled into the kiss, trying to turn his head to look.</p><p>"Nobody will see," Joe soothed, sliding his hands down to Reki's hips. "Come here, and I'll show you something nice."</p><p>Saying that, he slid his hands beneath Reki's thighs and scooped him into his lap, ignoring Reki's yelp of protest. With a huff, Reki did his best to relax into Joe, trying not to feel self-conscious when his arms naturally fell around Joe's shoulders. He felt, dimly, that there was something not quite manly about this position, but Joe's hands were on his hips again, making his thoughts scatter. Joe's hands were big and warm, bunching up his t-shirt so that his fingertips brushed Reki's bare skin. </p><p>Reki drew back with a gasp, shuddering at his touch. "What—"</p><p>"You're in pretty good shape for a kid," Joe murmured, running his hands along Reki's thighs instead. </p><p>"I'm not a kid!" Reki protested. "I'm eighteen soon!"</p><p>Joe laughed. "I know, I know." Spreading his fingers over Reki's spine, Joe drew him closer, then rolled him onto his back on the deck. "You ever had a blowjob, Red?" he asked, skimming his hand down over Reki's stomach and flicking his thumb against the button of his shorts.</p><p>Reki's stomach jerked in anticipation, his eyes widening as he stared up at Joe. "Are you kidding?"</p><p>"No," Joe said, starting to pull Reki's cutoffs down. "Not kidding." He grinned. "Why, you wanna stop, Red?"</p><p>Heat rushed to Reki's face. "Don't call me that," he groused.</p><p>Joe tipped his head, looking totally unapologetic. "Can I suck you off?"</p><p>Reki's tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth. He did his best to unstick it. "Y-yeah?"</p><p>"Don't make too much noise," Joe warned, then he lowered his head and took Reki's hardening cock in his mouth. </p><p>Despite his best efforts, Reki still let out a strangled yelp. "What?" he hissed, when Joe glared up at him. "You barely even warned me!" </p><p>Joe rolled his eyes. "Just keep it down," he muttered, before closing his mouth around Reki's cock again.</p><p>Reki cursed, letting his head fall back against the wooden boards with an audible <i>thunk</i>. He instinctively balled his hands into fists, then unfolded his fingers and dug his nails into the deck instead. Joe's mouth was hot and soft, and then he started to suck, and Reki's brain fell apart in response. He wasn't even aware that he was morning, loudly, until Joe reached up and slapped a hand over his mouth. Reki grabbed Joe's wrist, holding it tightly as pleasure rolled over him and he started to come. </p><p>After a moment, Joe sat up spluttering, and pulled his arm back from Reki. "Jeez, Red, warn a guy," he said, wiping his face on his arm.</p><p>"S-sorry!" Reki yelped, pushing himself up weakly on one elbow.</p><p>Joe snorted with laughter. "Forget it. You wanna work on that though." He grabbed Reki's good arm to haul him upright again. "And keep it down next time, would ya?"</p><p>Reki flushed. "It's not my fault!" he protested, reaching down to tuck himself away again. He glanced sidelong at Joe and huffed. "So...are you gay or something?"</p><p>Joe barked a laugh. "Nah. I'm not choosy. I like anyone who's cute." He glanced back at Reki and winked.</p><p>Heat rushed to Reki's face again. "O-oh." He bit his lip, looking down at his hands. "Um…thanks."</p><p>"No problem." They sat in silence for several moments more, then Joe cleared his throat and made to get up. "We should probably get back."</p><p>"Wait." Reki caught hold of his wrist. "Can you teach me how to do that too?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1364733777994526723">find me on twitter</a>
</p><p> </p><p> Hey! this was my first sk8 fic but I have lots more horny thoughts. Please talk to me about yours!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>